


a kiss that lingers

by oldfashionedloverboy



Series: Actress Naruto AU [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Acting, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Kissing, Not Beta Read, One-Sided Attraction, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldfashionedloverboy/pseuds/oldfashionedloverboy
Summary: Naruto and Shikamaru had met on the set of one of their earlier films as the supporting couple. They instantly hit it off and the two were inseparable. Being young and drugged by the intensity of their puppy love, the two eloped six months after their first meeting and had remained married in secrecy for five years before the two ultimately had broken up before Naruto’s 25th birthday.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto, One Sided Kakashi/Naruto
Series: Actress Naruto AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808932
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	a kiss that lingers

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY 50th FIC EVERYONE!! :D
> 
> This was inspired by the Insatiable music video by Darren Hayes
> 
> p.s, the kiss scene was written by my best friend <3

“Lights!

Camera!

Action!”

The sound of the clapperboard filled the film set with a thundering shatter, causing the crew members to scatter away from the main scene set and for everyone to be as quiet as a mouse. 

There was a black colored 1920 Nash Touring car on set with the hood pulled down, transforming the car into a convertible. A woman with long and flowing blonde hair sat behind the steering wheel and pretended to drive with the backdrop of New York City. She had a jouys expression on her delicate features as she acted out the scene of driving through the streets of New York. 

When the video editors would grab hold of the clip later on and edit through the video, they make it appear as if the bombshell was actually driving through the city instead of being frozen on set. 

It took a lot of talent to pretend to be driving in a standing still location while making it believable.

After a couple of minutes, the blonde haired woman pretended to drive her car and switch it off before exiting the black vehicle. She smoothed down her black wool coat, ran her fingers through her hair to make it more presentable and then turned to the left and walked to where an ‘X’ was marked on the ground on the distance.

“Cut!” The director yelled when the actress stood in her place.

“Alright, everyone! Take five and we’ll continue with the next scene.”

Naruto smiled as Kakashi announced a break for the crew and couldn’t help the faint smile stretching across her lips as she made her way to get some coffee and a quick bite to eat. Tonight was the big night where they’re going to film the most important scene of the film. She needed all the energy she could get. 

“Alright, Shikamaru!” Kakashi addressed the brunette haired actor once the break was over and everyone was in place.

The brunette haired actor, Shikamaru, was standing in a makeshift penthouse with a mini bar and a view that overlooked New York. He was dressed in a white dress shirt and black dress pants. The first couple of buttons were undoned and his tie was loose. His dark brown hair was styled to appear as if he had run his fingers through his looks repeatedly in frustration.

“Remember, you’re a hard working businessman who has no time for himself and Naruto is here to help you unwind.” Kakashi instructed, “I want this scene to be as realistic as possible with little outtakes. Make me believe that you two are an **actual** couple. Alright?”

Shikamaru smiled dashingly at the director, who rolled his eyes at the cheeky behavior of the world famous actor. 

“Alright, places everybody!” Kakashi spoke into the mega phone. Someone began the countdown and Kakashi gave the signal to commence the next scene. 

Naruto greeted the doorman of the apartment complex with a charming smile and a polite greeting. She took a couple of steps forward to another marked location and faced forward while looking up. The editors would later make her appear as if she was inside an elevator and was going up to the penthouse. After counting a couple of seconds as Kakashi had instructed her, she exited the elevator and stepped into the lavishly furnished apartment. 

“Babe?” She called out, her azure eyes scanning for her boyfriend, as she discarded her wool coat to reveal her mini black dress. She pretended to search for him until she heard Shikamaru’s response and beckoned her to join him on the black leather couch. The blonde greeted the brunette haired man with a chaste kiss to the cheek.

The two then engaged in a meaningless conversation about their day and other trivial topics just to get enough dialogue to help build up for the following scene. 

“I have a huge meeting with a potential investor tomorrow and I have to impress him.” Shikamaru stated with an exhausted sigh. 

Naruto’s expression turned sympathetic, her fingers playing with the strands of Shikamaru’s dark colored hair when she noticed just how tired her boyfriend was. Dark circles appeared prominently under his eyes and his shoulders were tensed due to stress. “Is that why I haven’t been seeing you as much?”

Shikamaru nodded as he rubbed his hands down his face, stifling a yawn as he answered, “Yeah. I’ve been working on the presentation for three weeks now.”

“Poor baby.” Naruto cooed, making Shikamaru chuckle at his girlfriend’s concern. Then she got up from the couch, went around it and stood behind Shikamaru, “I knew the perfect remedy.” She whispered teasingly into his ear as her hands gripped each side of his shoulder and squeezed tightly.

Shikamaru’s eyes closed in contempt at his girlfriend’s amateur attempt at a massage. It wasn’t a perfect massage done by a professional masseuse but it was enough to help Shikamaru unwine. His grew heavy and his head leaned forward, a telltale sign that he was becoming drowsy. 

His head jerked upwards when he remembered the documents scattered across the dark grey marble coffee table in front of him. He raised his hands upwards and wrapped them around Naruto’s daintier ones and pried them off of his shoulders, “Not now, Naruto.” 

The blonde pouted, not that her boyfriend could actually see since his form was leaned forward across the coffee table with one file in his hand while the other traced the words on another document.

“But you’re tired.” She tried to weakly persuade him but Shikamaru would have none of it as he continued to read through his work. 

“I’m almost done, I just have a couple of more papers to go through.” Said Shikamaru with distraction.

“That could take all night!” She whined but Shikamaru paid her no mind. 

Seeing that Shikamaru wasn’t going to give up, the blonde sighed and made her way to the mini bar, giving up for now.

She loved her boyfriend, she truly did. However, sometimes he would prioritize his work over her and Naruto was a woman who craved attention in any form that presented itself to her, especially if it was from a loved one. So, seeing how Shikamaru was ignoring her and favoring his work over her, it almost felt like a rejection. 

A rush of air escaped through her red coated lips as she prepared a drink for herself. 

“And cut!” 

The two actors broke character and directed their gazes to where Kakashi was standing behind the cameras, replaying the scene they had just acted out. 

“That was perfect.” He declared, displaying one of his rare smiles. He announced for another short break, just enough for everyone to get ready for the next part, the one that was the highlight of the movie. 

“Shikamaru, Naruto.” Kakashi called out the two actors and beckoned them towards him as he stood on the edge of the set, “Now, this next scene here is crucial.” he waited as the two nodded their heads, “I want you to be as intimate and passionate as possible. I want you to make the audience feel like they’re watching the opening of a God damn porno instead of a tribute to the film noir industry.”

Naruto briefly met Kakashi’s eyes but said nothing.

“Understood?”

The couple nodded. 

“Okay, good.” Kakashi turned around and yelled, “Hair!” while holding Naruto’s wrist to stop her from returning to the set. 

A pink haired woman appeared next to them and waited for Kakashi’s instructions, “Can you put her to the side? Make it all pretty and shit.”

The pink haired woman nodded.

“Well?” Snapped the silver haired director. 

It looked like the pink haired woman was going to glare but thought better of it and instead direct her gaze to their linked hands. Following her gaze, Kakashi quickly dropped his hand.

“Alright, places everyone!”

Shikamaru returned to sit on the uncomfortable leather couch while Naruto returned to stand behind the mini bar, her upper body leaning onto the marble counter as she stared down at her drink in forlorn.

At the sound of the clapperboard, Naruto returned to character. She traced her index finger on the rim of her glass as she pretended to think of ways on how to make her boyfriend notice her and spend more time with her instead of focusing on his work.

When she heard her boyfriend let out a groan as he stood up from the couch to stretch his limbs, an idea popped into her head that allowed a sly smirk to stretch across her red coated lips. She quickly prepared Shikamaru’s favorite drink and casually walked to where Shikamaru was standing in front of the ceiling to floor length windows. 

“Here.” Naruto stood next to him, feigning innocence when Shikamaru looked at her pointedly, “I’m not doing anything. It’s just to help you relax.”

Shikamaru smiled appreciatively and took a large gulp that was followed by a sigh of satisfaction at the way the cool drink went smoothly down his throat.

Naruto smiled at him and took his empty hand into hers. 

“What are you doing?” Shikamaru asked once he spotted the mischievousness sparkling in his girlfriend’s eyes. He knew that look all too well and he can’t really say that he hated it but he didn’t have the time nor energy for it tonight.

“Nothing.” Naruto replied sweetly, “Just dancing.” She swayed her body and placed the hand she was holding on to her hip and pressed herself closer to Shikamaru.

“Naruto.” Shikamaru exhaled her name, “I told you, I have to work.”

Naruto, however, didn’t listen as she continued to dance and beg with her eyes for her boyfriend to join her, just for a little bit.

“Naruto.” Shikamaru warned and a chord was struck within Naruto.

“You never pay attention to me!” The blonde snapped. She was done being playful and the mischievousness in her eyes were replaced by pain and anger. “All you ever do is work!”

Shikamaru sighed in exasperation and resisted the urge to rub his temple at the headache that was building up, “Naruto.”

“No, you never have any time for me anymore, Shikamaru and I’m tired!” She wailed. 

In the distance, Kakashi watched the two act their fight scene in apprehension. He knew that sometimes Naruto would be too immersed in her character and allow herself to be overtaken by the overwhelming emotions the scene required. When he heard the blonde’s voice grow louder, almost into a shout, he noticed how heated she was becoming, he hurriedly stood on his two feet and yelled, “Cut!” 

When neither of the two had stopped and their fight turned into an actual one with the both of them screaming at the top of their lungs, Kakashi had to frantically wave his arms at them and continue to scream ‘cut’ but it was to no avail. Eventually, he had to come between the two and tightly grab Naruto’s arm to drag her away. Throwing a quick, “Take 10!” over his shoulder. 

“Oi, Naruto!” Kakashi addressed the blonde sternly only for his expression to soften when he noticed tears of frustration collecting in the corner of her eyes. “Naruto.” The name gently fell from his lips.

“I’m sorry.” The blonde whimpered while swiftly wiping away the tears that threatened to fall, “It’s just, I was remembered about our fights.” 

She snorted humorously at her longtime friend and most worked director, “It’s a bit difficult working with your ex-husband.”

When Kakashi had approached Naruto with a rough script of the movie, Naruto had hesitated. Especially after reading that one scene in the movie that the two had yet to act. 

Kakashi had managed to convince her to take on the role. Not because he enjoyed working with her and the role was perfect for her. But because it had been almost two years since the couple broke up. 

Naruto and Shikamaru had met on the set of one of their earlier films as the supporting couple. They instantly hit it off and the two were inseparable. Being young and drugged by the intensity of their puppy love, the two eloped six months after their first meeting and had remained married in secrecy for five years before the two ultimately had broken up before Naruto’s 25th birthday. 

It wasn’t easy being married, no one said it was. It was exceptionally more demanding when it was a secret relationship - hidden from the public eyes to protect their careers in fear that casting directors would drop them solely on the fact that they weren’t romantically. They had to lie and agree to go on dates their publicists forced them to, though they would never display public affection. They neither denied nor confirmed the rumors about their love lives and it was fine and dandy at first until insecurities gripped them tightly, greedily holding on to them as it planted the seed of jealousy deeply within them. Their fights increased while their trust in one another decreased. It was toxic, painful and strenuous. And after two years of fighting, the couple broke up.

Kakashi knew of this, was aware of everything that happened between his two leading cast for he and Naruto were close friends and the blonde confined him whenever the two would fight.

“I know.” Kakashi muttered quietly, resting a hand on Naruto’s exposed shoulder. “It must be hard for you doing this and I appreciate you taking on the role.” He then cupped Naruto’s chin and lifted it upwards, “But we’re almost done for the night and then you can go home and forget all about it. Okay?”

Naruto pulled back from Kakashi’s grasp and nodded her head, “Fine.” she said quietly. 

Kakashi smiled at her, “That’s my girl.”

Once both Shikamaru and Naruto had cooled down, the two had returned to their places by the windows and waited for Kakashi to signal them to begin.

“Okay, Naruto. I want you to stand facing the window. And, Shikamaru, I want you to study behind Naruto. I’ll let you improve on how you comfort her.”

Once the two were in position, Kakashi signaled for the cameras to roll and for them to begin.

Naruto felt apprehensive about Shikamaru comforting her. Even though they were acting, it had been a long time since they’ve been in such an intimate position. And Naruto was scared to admit that her feelings towards Shikamaru had never faded.

“Hey,” She heard Shikamaru whisper from behind her as he wrapped one arm around her waist and rested his chin on her bare shoulder, “I’m sorry.” His lips brushed against her skin and she tried not to shudder at the sensation. 

Naruto remained silent, unsure if she could trust herself to say anything. 

Shikamaru had other plans though as he turned her around to face him and hold her hand, “Dance for me?” The pleading look in his eyes still made Naruto weak.

Offering a weak smile to her on screen boyfriend, Naruto nodded and began to sway her body along to the imaginary music playing in her head. 

In Kakashi’s script, this was the part where Naruto’s character had to seduce her boyfriend so that he would finally pay attention to her. 

Now, Naruto was no professional dancer but she could move herself in the right direction and emit an aura that was difficult to resist. And she could tell that her attempt was successful as she felt Shikamaru’s graze trail over her figure and she suppressed the urge to shiver. 

Having enough of her dancing, Shikamaru tightly gripped Naruto’s arm and roughly pressed her against him, a weak gasp of surprise fell from Naruto’s lips.

She could feel Shikamaru press his nose against her cheek and she was certain that he was invaded by the vanilla and orange body perfume she had sprayed onto herself before into getting into her custom.

“Naruto.” Shikamaru murmured against her smooth skin before inhaling her scent deeply. 

She almost widened her eyes and broke out of character when she felt Shikamaru stiffen against her. “Shikamaru.” She breathed, her eyes softly closing. 

Shikamaru nudged her cheek once before cupping her chin and turning her head to face him and capture her lips in a short yet deep kiss. 

Breaking the kiss, Shikamaru then dragged his lips all the way down to her neck. Naruto licked her lips as he showered her neck with feathery, open mouthed kisses before finding the perfect spot to attach his lips to and suck harshly. 

A moan of Shikamaru’s name tore from her lips and Naruto was glad that their characters had the same names as them. Otherwise, things would have been very awkward. Shikamaru’s hands began to roam her body, caressing and squeezing whatever part his hand landed on. Another moan rushed between her lips when Shikamaru began to nibble at her sensitive skin, her hand shot up to tightly grip onto his hair as heat pooled between her legs.

Her eyes closed shut when he moved to another spot on her neck and repeated the same process, grunting and whispering her names between every lap of his tongue. Her knees grew weaker and should’ve slithered to the ground had it not been for Shikamaru’s vice grip holding her still. 

When Shikamaru was done with her neck, he lifted his head upwards and met her gaze. Naruto was surprised to see the intense desire swimming in those dark brown orbs of his. But what surprised her the most was the softness and longing the flashed in his eyes before vanishing completely. Naruto leaned in to tenderly kiss his lips. Shikamaru tilts his head in a little more to the left, the soft tips of their noses brushing, deepening their angle, sucking in a quick breath. Plump lips open and close, smacking together nice and slow, every open-mouthed peck like a bullet to Naruto’s heart, telling her that she wanted more. And her tongue is shy, soft as it pushes inside Shikamaru’s open mouth, taking the other by surprise.

A quiet groan is forced out of Shikamaru’s lips at the intrusion, and he keeps his mouth open, allowing Naruto do as she pleased, have access to wherever she wanted. 

Heat pooled in his stomach at the way Naruto bites boldly on his lower lip, gently tugging at the soft flesh with her teeth before letting go, quickly leaning back in and puckering her lips up for more. The kiss grows intense and soft moans fill the studio as they continue to make out, unashamed on set.

Even when Naruto breaks away after Kakashi yelled for them to stop, Shikamaru found himself chasing after those precious lips, eager for more kisses.

“Naruto," He moaned. 

The blonde blinked up at him, lust and uncertainty residing in her azure eyes and Shikamaru felt the same. 

The two slowly detached themselves from each other and when Naruto turned to face Kakashi, she was confused by the stoic expression that greeted her. 

“That was perfect!” Kakashi declared though Naruto couldn’t hear the usual tone of gratification Kakashi used whenever he was satisfied with his work. She made a mental reminder to talk to him about it later.

The night was slowly turning into day and the sun shyly peaked into the horizon when Kakashi finally called an end for the night. They were to meet again in two days time to film the final stages of the movie before their deadline by the end of next month. And just as Naruto was about to ask Kakashi about his abrupt change in behavior, she was suddenly pulled to the side and was met with the smoldering look of her ex-husband, “We need to talk.”

Naruto nodded her head, “I agree.” And followed her ex-husband to the studio exit, unaware of the yearning gaze of her close friend and director as he watched her leave him behind for another man once again.


End file.
